


The Differences in Yesterdays and Todays

by donutsweeper



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BAMF Melinda May, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking at him through the sniper rifle was really no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Differences in Yesterdays and Todays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



They had made love, but had never been lovers. They'd fucked. That's all. Nothing more. Seeing him mussed up and flushed with endorphins running high was no different from watching him through a sniper rifle, waiting for the call.

He sipped his coffee and took a bite of his éclair, the intense focus that had once been on her was now directed at the documents in front of him.

"You have a go," crackled her comm.

She took a breath, holding it as she aimed and fired.

He was dead before he could lick the cream off his top lip.


End file.
